Inappropriate Behavior
by idiotblainers
Summary: Blaine's been away visiting his mother for a week and Sebastian can't keep his hands off him when he comes home. (Minor sexual happenings (handjob) )


"Bas, please, I am texting my mom, this is _inappropriate_." He tried to sound scolding but he failed when he giggled softly, trying his hardest - no pun intended - to focus on texting his mother.

Sebastian just smirked, a soft puff of air tickling the back of his ear as he chuckled. They were sitting on their bed, he was between Sebastian's legs, the taller sitting up against the headboard, his arms around Blaine, one hand slipped inside of his jeans. "You've been gone away to her house for a whole week, babe." He murmured before kissing the shorter's ear very gently, his slender fingers slowly teasing Blaine's hardening cock through his boxer briefs."I haven't touched you in eight days." Sebastian tightened his arm around him, pulling him closer with a soft smile on his face. "She had you, you're mine now."

His eyes rolled back a little and he leaned into the other more, his skin shivering at the way Sebastian's fingers just barely grazed the inside of his thigh as he let them drag up Blaine's length. "Mmm." He hummed, letting himself get a little lost in the feeling of Sebastian's warm hand finally slipping under the elastic of his underwear and palming slowly over his half hard on before shaking his head, looking back to his phone. "But I just have to…mm…let her know I made it home…" He laid his head back on Sebastian's shoulder, his breath coming a out a bit heavier as the other applied more pressure as he palmed over him a little less slowly. Turning his head, his eyes fluttered and he bit his lip, looking up at Sebastian through his eyelashes, a light layer of pink covering his cheeks. "You're the worst." He mumbled affectionately, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You love me." Sebastian smirked when he felt Blaine stretch his legs out, letting his hips roll against his hand when he applied a bit more pressure. Leaning down to mesh their lips together in a soft kiss, the sound of Blaine's breath catching sending chills throughout his whole body.

"I do." He whispered into the kiss as he placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek, kissing him with a little more passion, a whimper escaping him as he rolled his hips again. His phone still in his other hand, the text message to his mom forgotten.

Sebastian took that kiss as an okay to continue and he moved his hand a bit quicker, returning the passionate kiss, his own stomach fluttering at the feeling of his boyfriend in his hand, completely throbbing and aching for a release by now. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's temple when the other broke the kiss, the soft whimpers and panting coming from him was music to his ears, he loved to make Blaine fall apart. He loved watching the way his forehead wrinkled, feeling his hips pushing against Sebastian's hand, wanting, needing more, the way he'd bite his lip and whine - the whining was something that drove Sebastian crazy - as he tried to keep his jaw from dropping, from moaning too loud. But at the last minute his full, pink lips would always part and he'd call out Sebastian's name and the way he'd call out Sebastian's name sounded so sinful that it would cause the taller to moan just from the sound of it.

Even now, when Seb wasn't even the one getting off, when he felt Blaine gripping his thigh as his muscles clenched and his toes curled under in his yellow polka-dotted socks, he moaned against his cheek at the sound of his name being uttered by Blaine in a tone that could only be described as _sex_ as he went over the edge.

He smiled, satisfied, slowing his hand down as Blaine trembled through his blissful orgasm, mumbling incoherent noises and words as he buried his face against Sebastian's neck. He let his hand rest on Blaine's lower stomach, his fingers just barely dipping into his pants, slowly running back and forth over the little patch of hair. "Mmm," He hummed, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. "Gorgeous."

Licking his lips slowly, trying to catch his breath, Blaine continued to tremble slightly, the feeling of Sebastian's gentle touch not letting him calm down much at all. He smiled to himself a bit, kissing the taller's neck before tilting his head up to kiss his jaw, mumbling against it, "My pants are all dirty now, thank you." He wasn't complaining.

Sebastian grinned, looking down at his boyfriend. "Well here, let me help you out of them.." He pulled his hand out of Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them.

Blaine bit his lip softly before looking down at his phone, still in his hand - he had been clutching it for dear life as his orgasm rolled through him- raising his eyebrows when it buzzed. A text message from his mom that just said "Huh?"

He chuckled softly, a light blush painting his cheeks when he noticed he had accidentally texted her a few moments before. Responding with a simple "Home.*" He locked his phone and tossed it aside, he'd figure out a way to explain to her why he sent her a text that said "_Hey mom, I'm asjdfskalcmae_" later. Right now he had a boyfriend, who was impatiently pushing at his jeans, to tend to.


End file.
